La Lambada
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Alors que Rachel accepte que Mademoiselle July lui apprenne comment danser la lambada, cette dernière ne cesse de provoquer la jeune fille. Mais tout dérape lorsqu'une tension sexuelle se met en place entre les deux jeunes femmes, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...


La Lambada:

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. **

**Bonjour, bonsoir... **

**Comme ça fait bizarre de reposter sur Glee ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas postée quelque chose sur un personnage gleek. Bizarre... Dans un mauvais sens. Vos commentaires me manquent trop :( ... **

**Désolé, petit moment nostalgique mais je reviens bientôt pour une histoire à long terme de toute façon donc stop l'apitoiement !**

**Bref..., comme vous l'aurez remarquez, pour certaines du moins, c'est un tout nouveau couple que j'aborde là : le Julyberry. **

**Je trouve que ce couple est tellement sensuelle et sexy, enfin vous comprendrez mieux en lisant ce one-shot. J'espère que vous aimerez et je tenais une nouvelle fois à remercier tous les commentaires que vous me laissez sur mes autres one-shots. C'est vraiment un truc de malade ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient rencontrer un tel succès mais sachez que ça me touche énormément :)**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Ses pieds ne semblaient même pas toucher le sol, ils virevoltaient, volaient comme une danseuse étoile aurait put le faire. Son corps se mouvait avec agilité et sensualité, comme pour attiser sa proie à s'approcher un peu plus d'elle pour mieux l'admirer. Rachel déglutit difficilement en voyant Cassandra July lui faire un sourire narquois tout en continuant à danser.

_Jésus... _

Cette femme aura sa mort.

Rachel se surprit une nouvelle fois à lorgner sans vergogne le ventre tonique de Cassandra. Elle aurait voulu tendre la main et toucher ses abdominaux pour voir s'ils étaient aussi toniques et fermes qu'ils semblaient l'être. Soudain les pieds de Cassandra se mirent à danser vers elle. Rachel se raidit et serra son sac de sport contre son ventre.

« Vas-tu rester la à me regarder ou enfin te décider à me rejoindre Schwimmer ? » lui demanda la blonde en se postant devant elle, les poings sur les hanches avec un air impatient sur le visage.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche et la referma dans un claquement de dents.

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu _trop_ longtemps sur le soutien-gorge sportif noir de Cassandra. Cette dernière se racla la gorge, un sourcil haussé avec un amusement non caché, Rachel rougit furieusement lorsqu'elle comprit que Cassandra l'avait prit en flagrant délit.

_Merde. _

« J-je crois que ce serait mieux si je regardais encore un peu comment la danse se... euh... pratique » bafouilla confusément Rachel, en tripotant son sac. Cassandra leva les yeux en l'air, d'un air exaspéré.

« Sérieusement _Schwimmer_, tu crois que c'est en me regardant danser que tu apprendras comment se danse la lambada ? » se moqua la blonde en croisant les bras sur son torse faisant remonter ses seins.

Ah, La lambada...

Rachel cligna des yeux et détourna rapidement le regard, sous la tentation de regarder une nouvelle fois la poitrine de Cassandra.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait nom de Dieu ? Elle avait Brody, enfin ils n'étaient pas dans une relation exclusif et Rachel s'était plusieurs fois surprise à avoir le prénom de Cassandra sur les lèvres alors que l'orgasme la frappait mais elle se refusait à coucher à droite et à gauche. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait. Elle était avec quelqu'un ou rien. D'ailleurs elle devait éclaircir au plus vite ce dernier point avec Brody qui s'était révélé un peu trop... immature pour elle. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se souvint ou elle était et se tortilla sous l'intense regard de son professeur.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée enfin de compte Mme July, je ne suis pas encore prête. C'était une erreur » murmura-t-elle faiblement, nerveuse de la réaction de son professeur.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Cassandra serra la mâchoire alors que ses yeux se plissaient et que son corps se raidissait.

_Hum hum, vraiment pas bon... _

« Tu ne sortiras pas de cette salle sans avoir dansé cette putain de lambada avec moi, est-ce comprit Miss Berry ? » siffla la blonde en envahissant son espace personnel. Rachel écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'un air ébahi avant de hocher bêtement de la tête. Elle savait que son professeur avait un fort tempérament mais à ce point-là...

C'était tellement... _chaud._

La brune craint un instant qu'elle avait bavé lorsque le regard de Cassandra se dirigea vers ses lèvres avant de revenir sur ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends nom de Dieu ?! Est-ce que je dois tout faire ici ?! » s'écria Cassandra en s'éloignant rapidement d'elle avec un soupir exaspéré.

Rachel laissa tomber son sac puis enleva le gilet qu'elle portait, la laissant en top noir moulant avec une paire de collant noir élastique sous un petit short jean serré. Elle se racla maladroitement la gorge alors que Cassandra était entrain de changer de musique.

Elle aurait du refuser, plus insister. Une lambada, mais à quoi elle pensait ?! La Lambada était une danse sensuelle basée sur le contact étroit entre les deux danseurs qui restaient collés l'un à l'autre tout au long de la chanson.

Soudain Cassandra se rapprocha d'elle avec un regard de prédateur, Rachel se retint de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de courir loin, _très_ loin d'ici. Elle se lécha nerveusement les lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit que la blonde ne ferait pas le premier pas. La chanteuse s'approcha d'un pas légèrement hésitant de Cassandra qui la fixait d'un air impatient avant de poser doucement une main sur la hanche de la blonde qui n'avait pas bougeait. Rachel lui jeta un regard incertain avant d'envahir l'espace personnel de la danseuse professionnelle, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Rachel serra les dents pour tenter de maîtriser son excitation.

« Ta posture n'est pas bonne, il faut que tu colles ton corps contre le mien » murmura la blonde en prenant la main de Rachel sur sa hanche pour la glisser derrière son dos. Rachel prit le soupçon et serpenta son bras autour de la taille de Cassandra avant de la coller contre son corps.

« Comme ça ? » demanda la brune d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« Hum hum » fredonna la blonde en posant à plat une main sur l'abdomen de Rachel qui se raidit. « Détends-toi Schwimmer, je ne vais pas te manger » gloussa-t-elle doucement avant d'ajouter au creux de son oreille à voix basse « Quoique, je serais bien tenter... ».

Rachel déglutit difficilement à la dernière phrase et tenta de se concentrer sur la danse. Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis se mit à faire basculer ses hanches d'avant en arrière d'un air sensuel. Elle se retint de gémir lorsque la cuisse de Cassandra se retrouva entre les siennes et serra les dents.

« Qui essaie-tu de séduire la ? Une adolescent boutonneux?! » se moqua la blonde avant de presser sa cuise contre l'enjambe de Rachel qui écarquilla les yeux en s'étouffant avec sa salive. Elle lâcha la blonde et recula en trébuchant, le visage rouge et la respiration courte.

« J-je... il faut que je parte... » bégaya-t-elle rapidement en attrapant son sac avant de s'élancer vers la porte. Cependant deux bras serpentèrent autour de sa taille avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte et la ramenèrent d'un coup sec contre un corps chaud.

« Serais-tu entrain de me fuir Schwimmer ? Parce que je dois t'avouer que je déteste les lâches » grogna Cassandra contre son oreille en resserrant son étreinte autour de la brune qui crut poussa un cri indigné devant l'insulte.

Lâche, elle ? Jamais !

Elle se retourna dans l'étreinte de Cassandra et fusilla du regarde cette dernière.

« Je ne vous permet pas de me dégrader ainsi, vous êtes mon professeur de danse, ça je l'ai compris mais vous n'êtes pas mon bourreau et je n'hésiterais pas à signaler ce genre de manque de respect si cela venait à se reproduire dans l'avenir, est-ce clair ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme et confiante. Cassandra se moqua d'elle, les bras toujours autour de sa taille. Rachel plissa les yeux, un peu vexée que cette dernière ne l'apprenne pas au sérieux.

« Prouve-moi » la défia la blonde en relevant le menton, un sourcil arqué.

Rachel la regarda confusément. Prouver quoi ?

« Prouve-moi que tu n'est pas une lâche » murmura Cassandra en s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

Rachel retint son souffle et jeta un regard incertain aux yeux de la blonde avant de fixer ses lèvres d'un air envieux. Si facile. Elle n'aurait qu'à pencher légèrement la tête et elle découvrirait enfin quel goût ont les lèvres si tentatrices et pulpeuses de Cassandra July.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es comme tous les autres en fin de compte » soupira la blonde d'un air amer en la relâchant avant de s'aventurer vers le poste de musique.

Rachel ouvrit grand les yeux.

Alors, elle n'était pas la seule à sentir cette tension palpable sexuelle entre eux deux, Cassandra aussi le voulait. La brune fut derrière la blonde en trois grandes enjambées, elle tira sur le bras de cette dernière qui se retourna, prêt à lui hurler dessus et pressa leurs lèvres avec un soupir de soulagement.

_Enfin. _

Ses bras serpentèrent autour de la nuque de Cassandra pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle tandis que les mains de la professeur pressaient doucement les hanches de la brune qui se colla davantage à son corps. Rachel gémit en sentant la langue de la blonde lécher sa lèvre inférieure.

Si bon...

La brune grogna doucement lorsque Cassandra lui mordilla durement la lèvre inférieure et la plaqua contre son bureau. La blonde haleta contre ses lèvres lorsque Rachel serpenta ses bras autour de ses cuisses pour la soulever et la faire s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Aussitôt les jambes de Cassandra entourèrent la taille de Rachel pour la plaquer contre son corps bouillant alors que sa langue ne cessait de jouer avec celle de la brune. Cette dernière pressa une dernière fois les cuisses de la blonde avant de caresser l'abdomen musclé de Cassandra. Et Dieu tout puissant, ses abdos étaient tellement sexy et musclés et... soudain une idée lui vint à la tête.

Elle rompit doucement le baiser, fit taire les protestations de Cassandra par deux chastes baisers et l'allongea doucement sur la table. Rachel déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard vitreux de Cassandra se poser sur elle et la fixer intensément avec ce fichu sourire aguicheur. Elle jura sous son souffle puis laissa glisser ses ongles sur l'abdomen de Cassandra qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son gémissement. Rachel dû retenir le sien aussi lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles de Cassandra trembler sous ses caresses. Elle se lécha les lèvres et sans quitter le regard intense de Cassandra, pencha son visage vers son ventre avant de poser ses lèvres dessus. La blonde gémit en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns la faisant sourire contre la douce peau de Cassandra. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de faire ça ? Rachel en avait perdue le compte depuis longtemps. Elle avait put remarquée, au cours de l'année, avec une certaine irritation, elle l'avouait, que son désir envers Cassandra Juillet ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Même lorsqu'elle était entrain de coucher avec Brody, c'était pour dire...

Sa langue glisser sur la peau lisse et sans défauts de sa professeur qui gémissait en lui caressant les cheveux. Soudain, taquine, Rachel mordilla la peau avec un sourire provocateur. Cassandra gifla et tira légèrement sur ses cheveux alors que ses muscles se contractés. Rachel sentit son excitation s'accentuer. Elle se demandait si Cassandra savait à quel point elle était désirable.

Tout chez Cassandra July criait le sexe. Tout. Ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux toujours légèrement ébouriffés, comme si elle venait de sortir du lit, ou bien d'une activité... mouvementée. Sa voix rauque et provocatrice, sensuelle et autoritaire. Son sourire aguicheur, narquois et parfois même suffisant. Son regard défieur, qui, Rachel en était sûre, avait dû faire venir par sa seule force et intensité des gens. Ses longues jambes souples qui faisaient fantasmer les trois quarts de la classe. Ses muscles légèrement définies, parfaits, qui bougeaient d'une manière totalement érotique sous une légère pellicule de sueur qui ne la rendait que plus attrayante. Rachel jurait que Cassandra ne le faisait même pas exprès. Bref, Cassandra July était le sexe incarnée.

« Viens la » murmura cette dernière en tira légèrement sur ses cheveux pour l'attirer. Rachel se redressa et rampa lentement sur le corps de la blonde dont la respiration s'était accéléré. A ce moment-là, Rachel était au-delà de la satisfaction en remarquant qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'effet sur sa professeur tyrannique. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un claquement de dents. Rachel suça légèrement la langue de Cassandra qui avait essayée d'insérer sa langue dans sa bouche et la relâcha avant de glisser la sienne dans la bouche de Cassandra qui ne résista pas. Rachel soupira d'approbateur en effleurant la langue de la blonde qui se fit impatiente. Elle lui donna un coup avant de la laisser glisser sur la sienne. Soudain, deux mains pressèrent son cul la faisant gémir dans la baiser. Elle relâcha les lèvres de Cassandra et haleta alors que la blonde continuer de malaxer ses fesses d'un sourire narquois. Rachel enfouit son visage dans son cou et suça durement le point d'impulsion de Cassandra la faisant gémir à son tour.

« Non... arrêtes... je vais avoir des marques » haleta Cassandra d'une voix légèrement paniquée. Rachel sourit contre la peau et mordilla la lobe de l'oreille de la blonde qui grogna.

« C'est un peu l'effet recherché lorsqu'on suce la peau Cassandra » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de repartir à l'assaut de son cou sous les faibles protestations de la blonde qui s'évanouir lorsqu'elle lécha la marque qu'elle avait fait.

Soudain Rachel sentit son monde basculer. Elle étouffa un bruit surpris lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le bois froid du bureau et pressé contre les belles courbes de Cassandra. Rachel déglutit difficilement en voyant les yeux sombres de la jeune femme.

« Qui aurait crû que tu serais une si vilaine fille ? » grogna Cassandra en pressant sa jambe contre son entrejambe bouillante. Rachel arqua le dos en haleta face à la soudaine friction. Cassandra eut un sourire satisfait.

« Que penserait Brody s'il te voyait te tortiller sous moi et gémir de plaisir sous mes moindres caresses ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse, satisfaite.

_Oh sainte mère... _

« Nous... » Rachel gémit lorsque la main de Cassandra pressa son sein et la malaxa un peu rudement « Oh mon Dieu... ».

« Nous quoi Rachel ? » lui demanda la blonde avant de se pencher sur le cou de Rachel pour mordiller durement sa peau. Rachel prit une respiration sifflante. Elle avait l'impression qu'un voile de luxure et de désir était tombée sur elle et lui causait un court circuit à chaque fois qu'elle tenait de formuler une phrase intelligible.

« Nous...nous ne sommes...p-pas... » Elle siffla lorsque Cassandra pinça soudain ses tétons durs qui pointaient sous son top moulant et se tortilla, le visage rouge d'excitation « en... en relation exclusive » termina-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Hum... une si vilaine fille » ronronna Cassandra contre son oreille.

_Oh mon Dieu, je vais mourir... _

Ses mains se mirent à jouer avec l'ourlet de son top et Rachel comprit immédiatement. Elle se redressa et leva les bras alors que Cassandra lui enlevait le t-shirt. Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge. La professeur se lécha les lèvres après avoir passer outre sa surprise et la força à se rallonger. La brune se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure alors que les yeux de Cassandra lorgnait avec gourmandise sa poitrine nue. Elle haleta lorsque les douces mains de Cassandra remontèrent lentement son ventre qui tressaillit avant d'empoigner fermement ses seins avec un bruit approbateur.

« Ils s'adaptent parfaitement à mes mains » commenta d'un air émerveillé Cassandra en malaxant doucement ses seins. Rachel gémit et laissa sa tête retomber contre le bureau.

Oh Seigneur, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide...

« Tu aimes que je te touches comme ça ? » lui demanda la blonde en se mettant à rouler des hanches sur son ventre. Rachel ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle étouffait un gémissement. Soudain quelque chose de chaud engloba son téton avant qu'il ne soit sucer. Rachel écarquilla les yeux en arquant le dos.

« Cassandra ! » gémit-elle en posant sa mains sur les cheveux de la femme qui lui mordilla le téton avant de le lâcher dans un pop bruyant la faisant gémir.

« Réponds-moi » marmonna la blonde en laissant ses ongles griffer le thorax de Rachel qui haleta bruyamment.

« Oo-oui... j'aime que tu me touches comme ça... » répondit rapidement la brune en posant ses main sur les hanches de Cassandra qui continuaient de bouger sensuellement contre elle « J-je... j'ai besoin de toi... » s'étrangla-t-elle lorsqu'une douce main monta sur sa nuque, s'emmêla avec ses cheveux et que son pouce commença à faire des cercles rassurant sur sa joue. Cassandra lui déposa des baisers mouillés sur son cou.

« Hmm... j'aime que tu ai besoin de moi » ronronna-t-elle avant de mordiller sa peau bronzée. Rachel retint de pousser un soupir de frustration en sentant son désir s'impatienter. Elle roula brusquement des hanches contre celles de Cassandra qui haleta, prise de surprise. La main libre de la blonde descendit alors le long de son corps la faisant se tortiller et se mit à taquiner le bouton de son short serré.

« Impatiente hein ? » marmonna d'un ton distrait la blonde en continuant d'explorer sa peau avec ses lèvres légèrement gonflées.

« Cass... » grogna Rachel entre ses dents serrés.

Un gloussement près de son oreille lui répondit et la fit se détendre inconsciemment. Le bouton de son short sauta la faisant soupirer de soulagement. Cassandra se redressa à contrecœur et glissa de son corps pour tirer son short, tirant avec son collant et sa culotte rouge aux contours de dentelles. Rachel sentit soudain le froid sur son corps nu et se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même avant que Cassandra n'attrapa ses bras et les emprisonne au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas _petite étoile_, je vais te réchauffer » la rassura la blonde avant de grimpa sur elle. Le cœur de Rachel se mit à battre plus rapidement en entendant le doux surnom que venait de lui donner Cassandra. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et l'embrassa langoureusement alors que la blonde répondait avec empressement et une fougue qui la surprit.

Soudain, deux doigts se mirent à faire des cercles autour de son clitoris la faisant gémir bruyamment alors que son corps se mettait à trembler d'impatience.

« Tu es si mouillée... » grogna Cassandra en délaissant un instant ses lèvres pour la regarder intensément. Rachel nu pas le temps de se demander pourquoi ce regard car les doigts se firent plus présent la faisant haleter « Je suis sûre que même Brody n'arrive pas à te rendre si impatiente, si désespérée... » fit-elle d'une voix satisfaite, presque possessive. Cette dernière observation la rendit encore plus excitante qu'elle n'était déjà.

« N-non... j-je suis toujours obligé de penser à toi p-pour venir » avoua-t-elle. Cassandra gémit à son aveux et redoubla les cercles sur son clitoris la faisant gémit à son tour.

« Tu es _ma_ vilaine fille, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la blonde d'une voix presque timide ce qui fit fondre sur place Rachel. Cette dernière redressa juste assez la tête pour embrasser fougueusement la professeur.

« Oui, je suis à toi Cassandra. _Seulement _à toi » répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Deux doigts plongèrent soudain en elle la faisant haleter de surprise alors que son dos s'arquait contre le corps de la blonde. Cette dernière la fixer intensément, leurs front posés l'un sur l'autre et leurs souffles mélangeait. Plus rien n'existait d'autre à part elles. Les viens en viens s'accélèrent faisant gémir la chanteuse qui ne savait même plus ou elle était à part le fait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de l'intense regard de Cassandra. Elle avait l'impression que la blonde était entrain de lire en elle, qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle était entrain de ressentir et ce qu'elle était entrain de penser en ce moment. La brune serra les dents en sentant son bas-ventre se serrer. Cassandra dut le sentit aussi car elle effleura doucement ses lèvres de son sourire encourageant.

« Détends-toi petite étoile, je te tiens ».

Et Rachel fit ce que Cassandra lui demanda de faire. Elle se détendit dans les bras toniques et possessives de la femme et se laissa aller à son orgasme en criant la prénom de Cassandra. Rachel poussa un long râle alors que Cassandra parsemait de baisers son visage en sueur. Son corps cessa de trembler et Cassandra l'entraîna dans un long baiser qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Eh bien, je suis contente que tu ai insisté pour avoir ce cours particulier » marmonna Cassandra, son visage enfouit dans les cheveux de Rachel. Cette dernière s'esclaffa mais n'arriva pas à cacher son air attendrit en voyant Cassandra ainsi détendu.

« C'est toi qui a insisté ! Moi j'étais complètement terrorisée ! » protesta-t-elle tandis qu'elle caressait le bras de la blonde qui frissonnait sous ses ongles.

« Terrorisée hein ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être terrorisée lorsque je t'ai prise contre cette table » lui susurra-t-elle contre son oreille la faisant rougir furieusement. Cassandra se mit à glousser en le voyant et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas _petite étoile_, je trouves ça mignon ».

« Tout chez moi est mignon » se vanta Rachel avec un sourire narquois.

« Hmm... Et si nous allions vérifier cela ? » murmura Cassandra avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Hum... voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce nouveau pairing. Je veux dire, sérieusement, Cassandra est tellement provocante envers Rachel qu'il fallait vraiment que j'écrive quelque chose sur elles, d'ailleurs elle semble se concentrer uniquement sur Rachel donc j'ai décidé de disons... approfondir cette facette-là... **

**A la prochaine... **

**Votre dévouée NYsarahNY. **


End file.
